The present invention refers to a multithread package for surgical sewing material, containing multiple threads each connected to at least one needle.
From EP 0 065 098 B1, there has been known a multithread package for surgical sewing material comprising a folded card forming the cover of the package. A first panel of the folded card serves as a winding panel. This panel has multiple holes wherethrough pins can be placed around which a thread is being wound. Furthermore, there is attached to the winding panel a needle supporting means in the form of a strip of foam material with multiple slots. The needles attached to the threads can be individually inserted into the slots. After the first thread has been wound on the first panel, a separation panel is put on the first panel so that the wound thread is covered. This separation panel also comprises holes, which are aligned with those of the first panel, so that the winding pins can be placed therethrough. A further thread is then placed on the separation panel by being wound around the winding pins. After that, further separation panels can be put on top. The stack of separation panels with the thread coils in between is then covered by further panels, which are folded over, forming a container together with the first panel. The needles of all the threads are held in place by the needle supporting means. Additionally, a separate sewing material support with a needle supporting means of its own can be inserted into the envelope, which support presents a package of further needles after the envelope has been opened. Instead of using the stack of separate separation panels, a structure of interconnected separation panels in the shape of an accordion can be employed. In any case, the separation panels are additional parts which have to be attached to the card structure, causing the package to become very thick.
EP 0 506 612 B1 discloses a multithread package of multiple panels arranged side by side and forming a complex folding package and comprising lateral recesses for winding pins. A thread can be wound on any panel and can then be covered by folding over an adjacent panel. Then another thread is wound on the adjacent panel. The needles of all the threads are collected in a needle supporting means foldably connected to the first winding panel. The needles are inserted into a window of the second panel so that they can later be grasped from the outside. The needles are therefore not completely exposed to be grasped, but only on their needle portions projecting from the window.